Love,Hate, and War
by Violet.Armalion
Summary: Normal looking humans, aren't as human as they seem...Violet,a normal fifteen girl old girl. It's up to her and her friends to save the world. Typical.  Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the PJO stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I was walking through the forest. I saw my grandma's house in the distance. What was I? Red Riding Hood? I walked past the house-okay so no grandma. I turned only to see my friends, Avalon, Cammie, and March. They were screaming my name, Violet. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't move. All of a sudden I hear an alarm I – wait…alarm? _

"VIOLET!" screamed Avalon. My eyes snapped open and I sat up on my bed. "What?" I hissed back. "You were screaming in your sleep! And now we're late!" replied Avalon. "Ugh... Late for what?" I manage. Avalon rolled her eyes, "Remember? March is taking us to the mall!" Oh, that's why I can't sleep peacefully? Avalon threw me some clothes and ran downstairs. Let me introduce myself. I am Violet Armalion, fifteen and living here in Chicago. That's all you need to know so far. I finished putting my clothes on and went downstairs. "Hey Aval- Cammie?" I asked, surprised. "Oh, Hi! Avalon dragged me here" Cammie said shyly. "Here" Avalon said while shoving me a bagel with cream cheese. "Where are you all coming from?" I asked with my mouth full of my bagel. "We knew you were going to sleep in, so we came to wake you up!" Cammie explained. "Geez, I feel so loved" I said sarcastically.

I grabbed my IPod, phone, and bag. "Let's go!" Avalon said, while pushing Cammie out. We went outside and guess who was there? March. "Hey guys! My parents want to drop us off so let's go" March said. You might be wondering where my parents are. Well the truth is I don't actually know my real parents. My "mom" Hayden was at work, so how did Avalon and Cammie come into my house? March told us what stores we should go into and stuff like that. When we got to the mall, a shiver went down my spine. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned, no one. "You okay?" Avalon asked. I didn't reply last time this happened I was right. "OMG! Look cute shoes!" March said and dragged Cammie with her to the store. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone with a gun?" asked Avalon with a grin. "Yeah, it's probably nothing..." I said. Avalon nodded and we followed March and Cammie.

After about three or more hours of shopping we decided to eat. March kept talking about the "cute" shoes she bought. We got our food and settled down. "Vi, you should get a haircut!" March suggested. "Over my dead body", was my reply. I dint have a problem with my wavy black-brownish hair. "But, we cou-" someone interrupted March. I looked put to see the "preppy squad" from school. The red-head said, "HI!" "What do you want?" growled Cammie. "We just wanted to say hi" said a stick skinny girl. "Whatever" I said and walked out of the mall. Last time they talked to us I well did…something. Let's just say the police weren't nice. Don't judge me by that though.

Avalon, March, and Cammie followed me out. "What the hell?" Cammie said and turned to me. "Sorry, I was already getting annoyed and I wanted to kick their as-" I started when Avalon said, "Remember what happened last time?" We decided to wait for March's parents to show up. "What, now?" March said obviously bored. That's when I saw a shadow that belonged to no one. I did a quick 360 check of the parking lot. I had a feeling the _shadow_ was following us. "What?" Avalon asked and stood by me. She was the only who knew I had super freaky senses. "I think we have a personal stalker" I said. "Stalker?" March said interested. I ignored her and walked toward the park across the street. I saw the shadow again. "You coming?" I asked March and Cammie. "Wait, where are we going? My mom's not here yet!" March complained. I turned around and smacked into a tree-no wait it was _someone_.

"Sorry" I mumbled to the guy in front of me. The guy was taller than me the same age as us, fifteen. He was wearing all black; he had jet black hair, and onyx eyes. He was staring at me with an expressionless face. "Hi!" March said. She always was boy crazy…this is not going to end well. The guy nodded but kept staring at me. I felt like he was inspecting my soul, creepy much? "Um... we should uhh… get going" Cammie said. Avalon dragged me down the side walk as the others followed. "Hey! Wait!" emo boy said. He walked toward us, again. "This is uh... going to sound...umm...creepy but, what's your name?" he said. "What's yours?" I snapped. "uh..Nico di Angelo" he said. I looked at Avalon she shrugged. "My name is March, she is Cammie and that's Avalon and she-" _Nico_ cut her off. "I wasn't asking you" he said. Ouch, March looked surprised and stepped back. Why does March keep on being interrupted by someone? "Uh... it's Violet" I said and walked back to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Hate, and War**

**A/N: hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoy my story and please R&R!**

Chapter Two

"And then he was all like _I wasn't talking to you_! I was like-" March said for the HUNREDTH time. She was talking about how rude the emo boy, Nico, had been to her. Nico apparently wanted to know _my_ name. I was really starting to get freaked out. I mean who just appears in all black, is rude, and asks what your name is? Well other than Nico, who does that? "We get it March he was rude. But now we know that Nico wants to know more about Violet" Cammie pointed out. I sighed, why does everything weird and creepy does always happen to me! "So, are you guys excited for the last day of school?" Avalon said, snapping me back to reality. "Hell yeah! I can't wait till summer" I said. They all laughed at my desperation.

The next morning I wake up to Hayden (my mom) yelling at me, "VIOLET! Wake up! You're going to be late!". "Hphmm" was all I said. Hayden walked back downstairs. I got up and took a shower. When I was drying my hair, Avalon called.

"Hey, Vi!"

"Hi"

"Guess what I just found out?"

"What?"

"You remember that Nico guy? Well he's coming to school…on the last day."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know….thought you might want to know."

"Not really"

"Okay, are you going on the bus?"

"Yup."

That was the phone call. I was a little bit curious about why someone would come to school on the last day. Maybe for next year? I finished getting dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "Mom, I'm going on the bus today!" I yelled and walked to the bus stop. I never liked the school bus, so I always carpooled with Avalon, Cammie, and March. As I got on the bus, I realized two things. One- Avalon was sitting with Cammie and March was sitting with some guy.

Two- Which meant I had to sit in the empty sit next to –yup- Nico.

That was more like three things but, whatever. I sat down and took out my IPod. I glanced at Nico from the corner of my eye. He was listening to his IPod too, but didn't seem to realize someone was sitting next to him. "Hi, Violet!" a way too familiar and annoying voice said. It was the red head from the mall. Great. I ignored her as usual. "Hey you!" she shouted. Why won't she leave me alone? "What." I said flatly. "I just wanted to know why you were on the bus" she said. Is she dumb? I'm obviously going to school on the bus. "Well, I am going to school aren't you?" I asked her. "I meant like you never come on the bus so why now?" What the hell? Is she that noisy or what? "I felt like it." I said and ignored her after that. She didn't say anything else, thank God. Nico (who was starting at me the whole time) said, "Hi". "Hi"

"She's kinda annoying"

"You think?"

"Wait…aren't you the girl from the park?"

"Yup"

That was your conversation, interesting I know right? Finally we were at school, yay. My friends walked toward me. They probably heard the whole Kate (the red head) incident. We all walked toward the gym, where the assembly was going to start. We could have just ditched school today, but my mom said something important might happen. Stupid excuse.

I felt a strange feeling in my chest. Uh-oh I had a BAD feeling about this. Last time that happened I almost set the school on fire-almost. The principal came on stage, "As we all know the end of the school year has en-" CRASH! What the hell? No one else in the room seemed to have noticed. Avalon, March, and I had heard it though. We all looked at each other and headed outside. Something was wrong no one ever hears a crash and not goes to check it out. Well, at least I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

March, Avalon, and I were the only ones who had heard that crash. Now that is creepy. The whole school still had their attention on the speech the principle was giving. (Actually they were just talking to themselves). I pushed the gym door open only to find something blocking my path. "What the he-" I started but March started screaming bloody murder! I looked up to meet a pair of blood thirsty, black eyes. "Move!" I yelled and pushed March and Avalon. There was a dog in front of us. You might be thinking, what's so bad about a dog? Well I'll tell you! This one was way too big, probably like 14 feet tall. It was a massive big black blob. "Violet! Watch out!" screamed Avalon. Too late. The dog's paw flashed in front of me. The paw went towards my legs and I fell on the ground, hard.

"Ugh…I can't move Avalon!" I yelled. "I'm gonna go get help!" March screamed and ran back toward the building. That was not going to help me at all. The dig was still in front of me and sniffing me? Okayy….. That's when I decided to have a stare down contest with it. Stupid, I know right? I felt a strong tug in my stomach. I concentrated on the dog bursting into flames and disappearing. The dog held my gaze with anger but, it was quickly replaced with fear. Then _POOF_! The dog turned into golden dust. "Violet!" I heard Avalon yell. That's when the world turned black.

**Avalon's POV:**

I watched in horror was my best friend went limp. I quickly ran over her and started shaking her. "Violet! OMG! OMG! OMG! This is not happening!" March said while running to meet me. I saw a dark figure following her, Nico. "What happened?" He asked. I looked at March, why would she bring Nico? We didn't even know this guy. March saw my expression and said, "He was the only other person who heard the crash". I nodded and explained to them, how Violet had just started at the dog until it disappeared. "This is great, um we should take her home" Nico said and lifted Violet bridal-style. "Lead the way".

We decided to take a Taxi, since Violet's house was pretty far away. The taxi driver raised an eyebrow but didn't question us. We rode the car ride in silence. When we got to Violet's house I prayed that Hayden would be there. I rang the bell and waited. "Hello- Oh my! What happened to Violet? Come on in! Wait who are you? Is she hurt? Are you hurt?" Hayden exploded. Nico gently put Violet on the couch. "Explain." Hayden demanded. March and I explained what happened while Hayden looked at Violet's leg. Her leg was bloody and there as a huge cut there.

"Ugh… What happened?" Violet said, while trying to sit up. "Violet, honey, you're okay!" Hayden cried and hugged her. Violet gave her a smile and jumped when she noticed Nico. "Not to be rude or anything but, are you stalking me or something?" Violet asked him. Nico just smirked at her. "We need to bandage your leg; make sure it doesn't get infected." I said. Hayden nodded and went to get the bandage. "What was that thing we saw?" Violet asked us, but mostly Nico. "It's a hellhound", Nico said casually, like he always met them. "What do you mean?" March asked. Hayden came back with the bandages and started bandaging Violet. Hayden was a doctor so she knew what she was doing. "You mean a hellhound, like in Greek mythology?" Violet asked. Hayden froze. She looked at Nico and her eyes widened. "You know right?" Nico asked Hayden. Now this was getting fishy…

**A/N: R&R! Two chapters in one day! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was confused. How in the world do my mom and Nico have their own secrets? They just might like five minutes ago. My mom started sobbing right there and then. Great. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her and hugged her. She didn't talk just sobbed and kept saying something like, "It's time, but too soon". "What. Did. You. Do!" I yelled at Nico. He just looked at my mom with a sad expression. "Hello, I'm talking to you!" I yelled fury running through my veins. I didn't like to see my mom crying like this, it hurt. Avalon and March stared backing away. Good, they know I can get pretty chaotic. I pulled away from mom, who was hugged immediately by March. "Explain. Now." I said to Nico and gave him my best death glare. He looked at my eyes and almost flinched.

"I think she should explain. It's not my story." Nico said calmly. "Let me think….NO! You obviously know what's happening, so EXPLAIN!" I yelled. If he made one more excuse then I will be ready to choke him. "It's okay, sweetie. He is right, it's my story to tell" My mom said soundly surprisingly calm. I just nodded, I was too angry to speak. "Okay. I- you know you are adopted, right? Good. Well, when I adopted you your father was still alive." _Still_ alive, was he dead now? Why was she telling me this? "He told me you were special. I agreed with him, you were so cute! Anyway, he told me that well…you were different. You are a demigod; half god and half human." She finished. I just stared at her. Silence. No one even moved. We learned this in history. How was it possible?

"What about us?" asked Avalon. "Same goes to you and March." My mom said. "So you are telling me, that I am half god? _Greek_ god?" I asked. Nico nodded and I remembered he was here. I almost laughed, I mean really? "Then why are you crying?" March asked my mom. I started to pace, it's what I do when I think. "You all have to go to camp. Camp Half-Blood in New York." New York. _New York_. We were in Chicago and we had to go to New York. My mom looked dead serious too. "Why?" I asked. My mom sat up and opened her mouth but Nico said, "This is my part." I stopped pacing and turned towards him. "Camp Half-Blood is a safe place for demigods. It's where we train to protect ourselves. And all of Greek mythology is real." He paused. "So we are gonna go to camp".

"You expect us to just leave Chicago and go to some camp? My parents don't even know about this!" March said. My mom got up and started calling Avalon and March's parents. "Wait how do we know who our godly parents are?" asked Avalon. That was Avalon for you, the question asker. "You don't. They claim you when you get to camp." Nico answered. "What do you mean by 'still alive'" I asked. "You know how that hellhound attacked you? Well, it could have killed you. But you just made it go to the Underworld. Monsters don't die they just…disappear and reform. Mt. Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State building too. When western civilization moved, so did Olympus." Nico explained.

Avalon and March's parents explained the whole camp thing to us, again. They decided that we should leave tomorrow to New York. So now here I was packing in my room. My mom insisted that Nico sleep at our house. This whole time Nico had been sleeping in motels and moving around, so he didn't have much stuff. I was almost finished packing when mom came in.

"Hey mom"

She smiled. "I just wanted to tell you about your mom"

"But, you are my mom."

"Your real mom"

"What about her?"

"She's a goddess"

"What about my dad?"

"He was a human…he loved you"

I smiled at her, "Not as much as I love you" I said and hugged her.

"Thanks" she whispered.

The next morning: we were all packed and ready to go. I didn't want to leave all of a sudden and just leave my mom here. I could tell my friends felt the same. Mom explained that it would be better for us to go to camp and be safe, rather than die in another monster attack. Cammie had called us so many times and now she was sobbing in my arms. "Why are you ALL leaving?" Cammie was a mortal; I was hoping she could come along too. She was surprised when we told her and kept questioning us. My friends and I felt horrible that we had to lie to Cammie. We said our goodbyes and boarded the plane.

My mom was coming with us and Nico said he would meet us there. Why? He said something about his uncle wanting him dead. I would love an uncle like that wouldn't you? Anyways the flight was only four hours so it wasn't going to be that boring.

When we arrived in New York, let me tell you it was crowed! A lot….cozier than Chicago. I felt a bit uncomfortable with all the people. My mom told us she was headed back to Chicago and that Nico would take us to camp. I was about to ask where he was when he just, _appeared_. Camp wasn't in New York City, so we took a cab. I was excited to see camp and maybe learn more about my actual mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When we got to camp all I could think was, WOAH! It was awesome: there were different activities everywhere. All of our mouths were hanging open. "That's pretty much everyone's reaction" someone said. I turned to find a girl with blond hair and gray eyes. There was also a boy next to her; he had jet black hair and green eyes. "Hey Nico! I'm Annabeth and this is Percy, my boyfriend" The blonde girl said. "Hey Annabeth, nice to see ya cuz" Nico said. Cousins? "You're cousins?" March asked. Percy chuckled, "Well our dads' are gods and brothers". "Like who?" I asked. "Hades and Poseidon" Nico said. Wow, I guess I'm still getting used to the whole god thing. "So, are you going to introduce them Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"On yeah, this is Violet, March and Avalon" Nico said and pointing at us. We all waved. Suddenly I heard horse galloping, how was that I possible I didn't know? "Hello children, I'm Chiron" Said the horse uh, centaur. "We've been expecting you March, daughter of Aphrodite, Avalon and Violet." He said. He knows my name…that's creepy. "OMG! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite? That's so cool! OMG! Do have like brothers and sisters and-" Avalon smacked her hand on March's mouth. Chiron just smiled and said, "We don't know who your parents are yet Avalon and Violet. I'm sure we will find out. Come on, we need to give you a tour". We walked down the hill we were standing on. A girl who looked about our age came to meet us. She had pitch black eyes and brown hair. "I'm sure Diana here would love to give you a tour?" Chiron asked Diana. "Whatever" said Diana.

After our tour we decided to go back to the Hermes cabin, where Avalon and I were staying. Diana told us about the second Titan war and what Percy did. "I can't believe this is happening" Avalon said. "Yeah, I mean we just left yesterday. March is REALLY happy here" I said. We both laughed at that. Travis and Connor came in and told us it was time for diner. The dining hall was huge. It reminded me of a school cafeteria but ten times bigger. "Hey guys!" March said when we walked in. "Hey" Avalon and I both said. "We have to sacrifice some food for the gods, over there" March said while we got our food and waited in line. "I wonder when we get claimed" Avalon said. I was curious but, how were they going to "claim" us? It was March's turn in line and she pushed some food into the fire, while saying a prayer.

Avalon was next she did what March did. I heard everyone gasp and looked up at Avalon's head. There was a shimmering hologram above it. "All hail Avalon Quipe, daughter of Morpheus, god of dreams" Chiron said. Everyone in the hall bowed to Avalon, so I followed their example. Avalon smiled and went to join her brother and sisters at the Morpheus table. It was my turn. I hope I got claimed like Avalon did. I could hear everyone quieting down to look at me. "Please claim me, whoever you are" I whispered and pushed some food over. There was no hologram. The whispering immediately started.

I just turned and went to sit at the Hermes table. "Don't worry, it's not that bad. A lot of campers are claimed at the campfire too" Travis or Connor said to me. I just nodded and poked my food. I felt unwanted and well just plain sad. Who wouldn't know their own daughter? People started leaving and I found Avalon and March. "This is so cool! Have you seen the Morpheus cabin? It's like my room but better!" Avalon was telling March. "Hey Vi! You don't look so happy…." March trailed off. "It's okay guys, Travis uh, or Connor told me I could get claimed at the camp fire" I said. They nodded and we walked back to our cabins.

Did you know this camp had a beach? I mean damn! That's pretty cool. I decided I didn't want to sleep yet so I went to the pier. I loved the view and sat down so that my sneakers were barely brushing over the water. "Fancy meeting you here" I heard a familiar voice say. "Hey Nico" I said. "Hey mind if I sit?" I shook my head. We just sat there in a comfortable silence. I felt weird just talking to someone you saw like twice and they were both weird events. "What's it like being a son of Hades?" I asked. He seems a little surprised but answers, "It can get lonely sometimes…but I have some cool powers." "What kind of powers?" I asked and looked at him. He smirked and muttered something like "serve me". I felt the ground shake and I saw skeletons. Freankin' _skeletons_. "Holy shit!" I said and sprang up.

Nico laughed, like actually laughed at me. "Are you laughing at me?" I fake pouted and that just made him laugh harder. Then I felt another tug in my stomach. Uh-oh. All of a sudden the quite night turned into chaos. Campers started yelling and running towards the beach. There were birds screeching above us too. I swear I saw some fire flicker. "What on earth- oh my!" Chiron said. Everyone outside turned toward me. Well I felt welcomed. Note the sarcasm there. "All hail Violet Armalion daughter of Eris, goddess of discord and strife" He said and then everyone bowed. Eris? I wasn't expecting _that_. "Did I do that?" I asked Chiron. He nodded and the other campers just started at me. Someone say awkward.

**A/N: R&R please! I want to know what you guys think! I just wanted to thank my friends for helping me get started. Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Camp was great so far. My favorites were: archery (I prefer a bow and arrow), volleyball, swimming, and arts and crafts. I didn't have siblings so a cabin to myself was a relief. The Athena cabin hated my guts, probably the whole Golden Apple/Trojan War. Avalon and I had decided to go to the sword arena and train for hand to hand combat. Clarisse, daughter of Ares was the instructor. "Ok, Punks! Listen up! I'm going to give you a partner and I want you to beat their butts!" she said. All the Ares kids cheered. "I'm terrible at this" Avalon said. I laughed, it was true Avalon preferred to use a dagger and her powers (giving people dreams to make them do something). Everyone had partnered up and my partner was, of course, Diana. I had learned a few things about fighting with my hands. Nico had tired teaching me but he gave up. Jerk. So, Annabeth helped me instead.

Anyway back to Diana. We started to circle each other. "I want to wish you luck! Cause you need it!" Diana said with fake enthusiasm. I just glared. Suddenly she lunged at me and I easily step sided. She growled and came back on me. I kept avoiding her punches and kicks. Geez, this chick has no defensive moves. Wait a minute! I lunged at her this time. She was a bit surprised but she kept her cool. We went on for a while her punching, me a voiding, her avoiding, me punching, etc. "I hope you are ready to lose!" She said and kicked me in my stomach. _Oof!_ "See?" then she tired stepping on me. By now the rest of the class was watching even the sword fighting class. I spun and knocked her off her feet. I quickly got up to punch her but, she stood up too.

Out of nowhere she took out her sword. Her _freakin_ sword. It was celestial bronze with the pattern of fames running up the hilt. She swung her sword and I got a cut on my arm. I hissed, man was she gonna get it. Where was I supposed to get a sword? I needed one or else I was dead. _Use the bracelet on your wrist._ Huh? Who said that? My instincts reached for the bracelet. Diana swung again, another cut on my leg. _I'm your mother. The bracelet has your weapons: bow and arrow and a sword._ I heard whispering all around me, "What is she doing? She needs a sword not jewelry!" I ripped the bracelet off and it transformed. Yup. That was it I just couldn't get used to all the new Greek stuff happening. I heard some people gasp. My sword was _beautiful_. It was four feet, celestial bronze, the handle had carvings and an apple, and the sword fit me perfectly. (A/N: I'm bad at the whole sword thing…)

I swung my sword toward Diana. _Clang!_ The sound of sword against sword echoed through the arena. We were really getting into the battle. "Enough! Ladies put your weapons down!" I heard Chiron. We didn't stop, "What? Aren't you going to surrender?" Diana mocked. "In your dreams" I said through clenched teeth. Diana just grinned, to bad she held her guard down for one second. _Thump!_ Ahh…the sound of victory. My foot was on her chest and my sword's tip pointing at her throat. "Looks like you are the one who needs the luck" I smirked at her. She looked mad; her whole face was red as a lobster. "Daughters of Ares aren't the best person to be enemies with" she growled while jerking back up. "Neither are daughters of Eris" I said. With that she stormed out of the arena, sword and siblings in tow.

"Gods Violet! I never thought I would see you get in a fight that serious! You are always shy and quiet!" Avalon said. "Thanks, I try Avalon" I rolled my eyes at her. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico walked over to us. "Damn! I have never seen two girls that good at fighting!" Percy said and Annabeth frowned, "Expect for you Annabeth" he added. She rolled her eyes. Annabeth was the only one who didn't hate my guts from Athena cabin. I think she was just hiding it… "Nice job, where did the sword come from?" Nico said while fist bumping me. "Eris" I answered. "Why don't you eat some ambrosia and heal the cuts?" Nico said. "Won't that burn her?" Avalon asked. "No, just too much could" Annabeth replied. The ambrosia was slimy in my mouth, but it tasted like my mom's awesome cupcakes. Yum! "Alright, head to your next classes everyone!" Chiron yelled.

When I walked toward the archery range, a lot of people patted me on the back for the fight. Avalon went to rock climbing which meant the Aphrodite cabin was going to join me and the Hades cabin. The Aphrodite cabin was really nice at first, then all of a sudden they all hated me, expect for March. She didn't tell me why her cabin hated me though… So far my aiming skills weren't that good. Even though I prefer bow and arrow. My first try had been a disaster: (Flashback!)

It was my first time holding a bow. Kevin, the son of Apollo was my instructor. He was nice and tried to talk to me, but I didn't like to talk to random people. He showed me how to hold the bow and aim. So I did what he did and my arrow went flying _away_ from the target. "What the- AHH!" Kevin said and ducking my arrow. "Sorry!" I said, but felt my powers acting up. "GO TO HADES!" Kevin yelled at me and –get this- attacked me. Yup, my life is officially dangerous. "What the hell?" I said and ran from him. "Someone he-"I slammed into something brick hard. "Ow" I mumbled. "Sorry, wait why is Kevin chasing you?" Nico asked. "Uh…good question!" I said and ran but he grabbed my arm. "Hey! Let me go! He is going to KILL me!" I yelled and struggled while he held my arms. He pulled me so that my back was against his chest. Kevin was running toward me, my arrow in his hand. He was aiming the arrow at my heart and I whimpered. He stopped right in front of me, thank the gods! And he blinked a few times. He looked confused and tired. "Now we know what powers you have" Nico said causally from behind me. I punched him.

(End flashback!)

**A/N: Whoa! That was a long chappy (chapter). I'm going to wait for some reviews before I upgrade again. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Violet! Wake up before I pour this ice cold water on you!" March shouted at me. I ignored her and tried to go back to sleep. I like to wake up when I'm ready not by a screaming person. I heard feet moving then _Splash!__** "**_Holy Zeus! That's cold as Hades!" I screamed and jump from my bed. Ugh…I just loved how March can wake me up and make me an angry person. Note the sarcasm. "You asked for it" She shrugged. "So why are you here? It can't be because you love me cause you just proved that you hate me" I said. She glared at me, "Well, you know those like totally hot Apollo guys? They sa-"

"MARCH, VIOLET!" Avalon busted through the door. Nice to know my friends know how to knock. Just in case you haven't noticed, I like sarcasm. Avalon says I use so much sarcasm at she can't tell when I'm serious. Sad, I know right? My friends don't appreciate my sarcasmness. Is that even a word? Ah well I made a word! Anyways I got dressed and March was saying something about a beach party. "So there's going to be awesome music and I get to dress you up!" She finished. "No you aren't!" I yelled and ran out of my cabin.

You might be thinking "psh…what's so bad about March dressing me up?" Well you don't have March as your stylist. Not that she's bad at it or anything. She just what's the word…over does it. _Oof!_ "Do you _always_ have to bump into _me_?" A similar voice said. "Hi, Nico and yes I do have to dump into you on purpose." I rolled my eyes. I looked around to make sure March hadn't tracked me down yet. "Looking for someone?" He asked. "More like hiding" I said and ducked behind him when March past us. "That bad?" He joked.

"Violet! I swear I won't dye your hair like last time!" March yelled as Avalon walked toward me. "Liar!" I sang. "Way to be a five year-old! Come on I want you to meet my brother" Avalon dragged me away. "Bye Nico!" I said and he nodded.

Avalon and her brother wandered off so I was basically alone. I decided I wanted to go into the forest. But wait isn't it like full of monsters? Nah….I'll just go. No one told me I shouldn't go so what the heck? I wanted to know what powers I have, so far I can: Start an argument of any kind with just one word. Even if Kevin tried to kill me at archery…now that was scary. I walked through the trees the sun was barely visible. "HELP!" I heard someone yell. Crap. I knew that voice OH MY GOD, "Avalon?" I whisper yelled. This was so cliché, someone was walking through the forest then _BAM!_ Someone is in trouble. I slowly walked and tired not to make a sound. "Great job Kyle! Now we can take Avalon to our boss!" A husky voice said. Kyle? What was he doing here? I looked past the bushes to find, Kyle. He was holding Avalon and wait! Why was she unconscious? Now I'm getting suspicious. I heard a twig snap and I immediately pulled out my sword. Kyle and the other dude were trying to carry Avalon away. I had to do something! Maybe I could distract them…I took out my bow and arrow. I aimed ahead for a tree next to Kyle. _Gods I hope it's not a nymph. _Before I could release, someone grabbed me around my waist. I screamed, but a hand clamped my mouth. My first thought: Holy Poseidon, Avalon got kidnapped, now me?

Suddenly my surrounding all went black. "What the Hades were you, AHH!" I attacked the person. I was mad, no furious. One of my best friends had just gotten kidnapped and I didn't do anything to help. "Violet! Calm down it's just me Nico!" He yelled from below me. I slowly got off of him and breathed. I needed to be clam, breathe in and out. If I lost control I'm pretty sure Nico would try to kill me. "What the Hades, Nico! I don't even know where Avalon is now! Great. Just Great." I stormed off toward the Big House. Chiron would know what to do. "Hold up!" I heard Nico, but I ignored him. Chiron and Mr. D were on the porch when I got there. "Oh great it's Lily" Mr. D said. Lily? How is that even related to my name? Oh I get it it's a flower, how funny (Sarcasmness). "Chiron, Avalon just got kidnapped…by Kyle" I said, wow that sounded so casual. Chiron's eyes widened, "Kyle, her brother _kidnapped_ Avalon?" I nodded, "Ask Nico he was there" I snapped.

Speak of the devil. Nico came running toward us. "What did I miss?" "Oh let me see…Maybe the fact that my best friend just got KIDNAPPED!" I shouted. Some campers were starting to surround us now. I saw March in the crowd and tracked her down. "What's wrong?" she asked looking nervous. "Avalon…um…was kidnapped?" I said in a low voice. "What? OMG! What are we going to do?" She asked and had panic in her eyes. "I shall handle that, immediate meeting, now. March you can come too" Chiron said. We all went into the Big House and sat around the Ping-Pong table.

"All right Violet would you like to explain?" Chiron asked in a concerned voice. I shook my head; I was not in a mood for talking. I pointed to Nico instead and he nodded. Nico explained what he saw at least and came up with some theories. I had my own theories. One: Someone wanted Avalon for something. Two: This was all a dream. Three: This is a huge prank.

Either way I was not going to lose my best friend.

**A/N: That chappy took a while… I think I was blanking out for a while…R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chiron wanted me to go and find Avalon, with two other people. Nico called it a "quest". Rachael, the oracle, wanted to give me a prophecy. "No." Chiron said. The whole room started shouting. "What? So Vi is just going on a _blind_ quest?" Nico asked. Hey-wait! He just called me _Vi_… "We have NEVER done that before" he kept mumbling. Chiron didn't look happy either. "Why?" I asked. All the heads in the room turned toward me. I guess they thought I couldn't talk. "What do you mean, Child?" Chiron asked. "Nico just said that someone on a quest always gets a prophecy. Then what's the reason that I can't?" I reasoned. Chiron didn't answer. "Chiron what are you not telling us?" The boy with jet-black hair and green eyes, Percy asked.

Before Chiron could say something, _Poof!_ Someone with blonde hair and was glowing/shinning appeared. "Ugh why do the gods always send me? Hermes is the messaging dude" The blonde guy said. Maybe he was a god? Everything is so confusing right now. "Hello! I'm Apollo!" The blonde- Apollo- said and flashed his perfect teeth. "Lord Apollo?" Chiron asked surprised. "Hello there, cousins" he said to Nico and Percy? Huh? Oh right…the whole family thing with the gods… "Why are you here?" Nico asked in a depressed voice. "Nice to see you too! I'm here to talk to Violet" Apollo said. Wait what? ME. Am I really that popular around here? "So anyways your mom says hi" Apollo told me. "Why didn't _she_ come?" I was kinda mad… "Oh you know, she has to cause discord and all that bad stuff" He answered.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that your friend Avalon was kidnapped" No freakin' duh. "And that she is somewhere in California." At least that was useful. "California?" I asked. Oh, that's where the Underworld was and where the Titian's headquarters had been. Wonderful. "Yes California! Oh and your mother says to be careful with your powers. Don't want to start a war or anything…" Apollo trailed off and walked out of the Big House. "On that note…Who would like to take on your quest?" Chiron asked. "I think I should go since well you know, California" Nico said.

I ignored Nico and looked over my options. There was March, she probably would want to come. The Percy guy seemed to have enough experience too. That was pretty much all the people I trusted. Oh and of course my last option Nico. "I think I shall pick instead…You haven't been here long enough…"Chiron said. I nodded, thankful that he wasn't going to make my brain explode. "Alright, I agree with Nico; he should go. Why don't you take Diana with you?" He asked me. The whole room froze. Everyone at camp knew we hated each other. My brain finally did explode. "What?" Clarisse exploded first. " They are going to freakin' kill each other out there!". "Language Clarisse, I'm sure the girls won't kill" Chiron said in a calm voice. "You will be leaving tomorrow and now go and pack".

March was helping me pack. I really was lost. How was I supposed to even find Avalon? Of course she had to be taken to California of all places. Then there was Diana. Fabulous. She was coming on the "quest" with me. I just hope my powers don't make Diana go crazy. That was another problem: I didn't know if I had any more powers. Sure my mom is famous for starting the Trojan War, but what about her other powers…if she had any.

I thanked March and gave her a good-bye hug. I went over to my bunk and tried to sleep.

_**Avalon's POV**_

What the hell is going on? I was just walking with Kyle then _BAM!_ I'm here in this creepy place. I couldn't see anything and the floor I was sitting on was hard. I tried to stand up, but I was chained to the floor. Funny, how I always _read_ about this happening. I just hope it's not evil scientist kidnapping me. The worst part was that I was not even _awake_. You might be thinking, huh? Well since I'm a child of Morpheus, I can be asleep but awake. I can control what happens around be but in the real world I just look like a zombie. That's why there is no light. I tried pinching myself and then using my powers. Let's just say the lights exploded.

Then the impossible happened (not really), I heard voices. "We can't just keep her in there!" A high-pitched voice said. "We have to, it's the only way so that_ she_ will come" A deep voice said. Who were they talking about? Now I know it's a girl. "Is she even going to come?" the high-pitched voice said. "Of course she is! She won't let poor Avalon die" A _very_ familiar voice said. There was the clanging of keys then a creak. "Should we leave her asleep? Maybe to a more comfortable room?" The familiar voice – Kyle- said. _Kyle_. He was the one who kidnapped me! I mean come one people! My own freakin' brother!

Someone snorted, "She's not a princess! She's just bait for us" it was the high-pitched voice. The door creaked again with a bang. "Fine, but I'm leaving some food here" Kyle said. At least he wasn't going to make me starve. The most brilliant idea came to me. I can contact Violet in my dream! Why didn't I think of it before? Oh right I was being too emo and pinching myself…

I concentrated on going into Violet's dream. When I saw what the dream was about, I almost lost my connection.

**A/N:**** Yay! Another chappy! R&R PEALSE!Sorry I couldn't update sooner...blame this website.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Violet's POV**

_It was the same dream again. The dream I had had each night. I was running and I turned. My friends were all screaming my name. But, something was off. Avalon wasn't screaming-she was waving at me? She looked panicked too. I turned to see a woman in her twenties. I have never gotten this far in the dream. She had curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Her hair was similar to mine. It was my mom, Eris. She out-stretched her hand and sent me flying backwards. "Worthless girl!" She spat at me. What? I tired too scream but nothing came out. Before I could see anymore the scene changed._

_ "Violet!" It was Avalon, but I couldn't see her. "Look I don't know how much time I have but, I'm controlling your dream right now. I'm in a cell or jail. Kyle is here too and some other people I don't know. I don't know where I am…The people here are using me for something, I think they want someone. I don't know who. I'm okay though…Be careful" She said and disappeared. _

I woke up with a start. My breathing was heavy and cold sweat covered me. Avalon just visited me, thank the gods. She could probably help me find her. Someone burst through the door and turned the lights on. I hissed and the person came into view. "Violet, are you okay? You were screaming bloody murder" Percy said. Of all people why did Percy come? I swear his cabin the furthest away. Percy saw my confused face and said, "Nico heard screaming and didn't want to freak you out. So he got me and yeah…" Good. I was sure I didn't need a random boy bursting in here…like Percy did…"What's going on?" Annabeth said and came in to the cabin. She was in her PJ's and looked really sleepy. "Violet was screaming…I think she had a dream" Percy answered her.

I looked at the clock on my side table; 4:45. Nico, Diana, and I were leaving at 6. Might as well get up and ready. "Thanks for coming guys" My voice sounded dry. They looked at me with concern, "Are you sure you are okay? What was the dream about?" Annabeth asked. "It's nothing" I said too quickly. They both gave me the –I know something is wrong but I will ignore it right now-look. I got out of bed and shooed them out of my cabin. I went to take a long, hot shower. I wonder what my dream meant. Was it going to actually happen? Would my own mom hurt me like that? Why was I worthless?

I changed and looked through my packing a last time. I was meeting Diana and Nico on Half-Blood hill. As I walked toward the hill, I started panicking. What if we got lost? Could someone die on the quest- that made me sick. "Well, look who finally showed up!" Diana said with fake cheerfulness. Chiron and Nico were waiting by her too. "Good luck to you and IM us if anything bad happens" Chiron said. IM? Oh right, Iris Messengering. Argus, the camp driver, was driving us to the train station to go to Chicago (Yay! Home!) then to L.A. The drive was really boring, so I listened to my iPod.

The train ride was the most boring thing in the world. Diana would always try to start an argument with me while I ignored her. She tired a lot of crazy things, just to get me to talk. I was pretty sure of I opened my mouth, my powers would act up. Nico just watched us the whole time trying not to laugh. "Aww..Come on! Are you like mute?" Diana asked _again_. I finally lost it, she wants to fight then fine. "Would you just shut up! I don't care about what you have to say!" I shouted in her face. Before she could react, I got up grabbed my stuff and went to explore the train.

There were a lot more teenagers on this train than I expected. Most of them looked bored. But there was a group of girls that kept staring at me like a piece of meat. Okay that's not creepy at all… I decided to go back to where the others were. When I came back Diana looked pissed and Nico was just laughing. "I don't want to know" I said. They both snapped their heads toward me. "Did you guys rehearse that? It was perfect timing" I told them with a smile. "Haha, very funny. Where were you?" Nico asked. "Just looking around. I think we might have some stalkers though" I looked down the hallway to find the creepy girls again.

The next thing that happened was like a movie. The girls slowly started looking like snake women. "Yay, my favorite girls" Diana said and took out her sword. She causally walked up to them. "Hey! I thought I already killed you!" the snake women hissed and attacked her. "Use your arrows" Nico said. He drew his sword and followed Diana. How could they act or be so calm? I'm literally having a heart attack…okay maybe not. I transformed my bracelet into my bow. I aimed and saw that Nico and Diana were moving fast. I didn't want to hit them especially since I wasn't that good. I heard footsteps behind me and I whipped around.

Behind me was… Kyle?

**A/N: R&R please! I wonder how many chapters I should have…maybe like 15….or less…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Avalon's POV

I can't believe I'm still alive. I have been stuck in this depressing "sleep" mode for days. More like one week, yes I have been counting. To make this whole thing worst, I have a headache. I'm used to headaches by now though. I never liked them… Anyway the past few days were quiet. Kyle hasn't come to visit or check on me. He usually stops by and leaves a meal. He "wakes" me up and feeds me. That was nice of him, but I was never going to forgive him. Violet still hasn't come. I know she is going to come because of the dream I sent her.

"Wake up" I heard Kyle's voice. Yes! Food! I "woke" up and looked around. I wasn't in the cell anymore. Huh? I was on a train. _Train_. "WTF!" I screamed at Kyle's face. "Calm down I'm not here to kill ya!" He said and held my wrists. The train was still moving and the scene outside was- wait! Chicago? My first though was: I'm going home! Second: Kyle is talking me home then killing me! Third: I'm hungry. Fourth: I really need to bake something (I like baking so, get over it). "-some stalkers though" A familiar voice said. The voice came from the next compartment. "I'm gonna go and see what's up" Kyle said to no one (probably me) and walked out. Now I have to get these ropes to untie.

**Violet's POV**

"Kyle!" I shout confused. He smirked at us and turned around. Stupid boy. I tackled him to the ground and held him there. "What was that for?" He yelled below me. Diana came over and handed me rope. "What was that for? DID YOU JUST ASK ME THAT? I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and started punching him like a crazy person. "Whoa, hold on!" Nico yells over my screaming and grabs me. Breathe…in and out…need to be calm…That never helps! I started struggling and Nico let go of me. I didn't attack Kyle because Diana tied him to the seat.

CRASH! "What was that?" I asked Nico, who shrugged. Sigh. "I'm going to go and check". I went to the compartment next to ours. As soon as I opened the door someone tackled me. Seriously? What's up with all the tackling? "Ahhh! Get off of me!" I shouted at the flash of brown hair. "OMG! Violet!" Suddenly I'm being hugged to death. "Can't…breathe…" I choked out. Avalon let go of me and smiled at me.

I can't believe of all places we met on a train. "How did you get on the train?" I asked her. "I don't know. Kyle was here and that's all I know!" She said a little too happily. "Come on" I sighed and turned around and headed toward where the others were. "Why was there scre- Avalon?" Nico asked. "Hey guys!" Avalon said as if nothing had just happened. Kyle was still tied up to the seat and he looked murderous. Avalon causally walked over to Kyle and slapped him right across the face. "Man that felt good!" Avalon smiled. If these moment wasn't so confusing I would have laughed. Instead I was thinking: how the hell did Avalon get here with Kyle?

"That was all exciting but we have to get back to camp now" Diana said calmly and started packing her stuff. That happened way too fast and easily. Maybe I should have thought of that earlier but I didn't. We finally stopped in Chicago and went back on the train to NYC. "I wish we could have visited our family in Chicago" Avalon pouted. I patted her head, "Well, the summer's almost over isn't it?" I grinned.

It turns out that Kyle had actually "saved" Avalon. He didn't tell us who he was working for though, which bothered all of us. Kyle thought about it and he knew he couldn't let his sister get hurt. So he escaped with Avalon on to this train. I still don't trust him though; I mean who goes evil then good in like two weeks! I just hope Chiron could get some information out of Kyle…

**A/N:This chapter was short…sorry? Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Camp. Just one word to describe the scene: Horrible. "OMG…what is happening?" Avalon whispered. The camp was under attack. That's right. Everyone was running around and getting weapons or bandages. There were some in armor while some were in their PJ's. It was obvious that the Camp wasn't expecting to be attacked. Then we all heard the sound of a sword being taken out of its sheath. "Welcome to war" Kyle said and charged at me. "AHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was frozen on the spot, but luckily Nico stepped in front of me with his sword. Diana went behind Kyle and Avalon went to his side. Now he was trapped.

"Tsk-Tsk, why go after a boy that isn't a threat?" Asked a low voice. I slowly turned around and faced a man that looked really familiar. "You don't remember me Violet Mayble Armalion?" I flinched when he used my middle name. Wait a second no one knows my middle name but my father. Well that's what Hayden told me. From the corner of my eye I saw Chiron running-galloping over. "You really don't remember me? I visited you on your sixth birthday remember?" So that's where I have seen him before. But Hayden didn't tell me he was my father.

Was he even my father? If he was my father then why was he fighting? Isn't he supposed to be a mortal? Chiron had reached us by now and he looked furious. "It is not your place to tell Violet" he said weirdly to the man. The man smirked at me and turned toward Chiron. "Why is that Chiron? I can't tell my own daughter-"Chiron kicked the man's- my "father's"- shin. "Ow! No need to be violent" he said from the ground. Diana- being the rope person she is- started to tie the man to Thalia's tree. The man chuckled deeply "You think _rope_ is going to keep me here?" Diana nodded and pointed her dagger at his throat.

"Violet, Avalon, go to the Big House. I shall meet you there" Chiron said while staring at the man. "Are you insane? There is a battle going on here and some creepy guy is here. And you want us to go to the Big House?" I yelled at Chiron. He turned to look at me and said nothing. I usually don't yell at people so he must have been shocked. I noticed he was looking past me, so I followed his gaze. Kyle got off the ground and stared at the man. "Boss, I-" Kyle started but fell asleep on the spot. "Now I know how to use my powers" Avalon said and looked down at her brother.

"Can someone explain why the camp was attacked?" Diana asked Chiron. The fighting around us slowly stopped and campers gathered around Chiron. "I'm sure Violet knows" Mr. D popped out of nowhere. "How would I know? I just got here" I told him. He scoffed, "Tell that to daddy dearest!" Huh? How could I have started the war if I wasn't even here? Why do the gods always accuse the demigods? Why do I keep on asking question? You know what the sad part is? The questions will probably never be answered. Insert face-palm and dramatic sigh here.

"Any how PLEASE Violet and Avalon get to the Big House." Chiron commanded us again. "Fine" I huffed and dragged Avalon with me to the Big House. I felt a bit queasy as I walked toward the Big House. This all came too fast, I wanted to cry. There I admit it, I _want_ to cry. "Hey Vi, don't take it personally. Chiron gets frustrated with everyone" Nico said softly and came to join us. I shrugged him off. I wasn't in a mode for talking.

"Why was the camp under attack? Why didn't Chiron help them or tell us?" Avalon wondered out loud. Nico and I looked at each other, and then shrugged. "Hey guys! Avalon welcome back!" Annabeth said and gave us all a hug. Percy came behind her and put his arm around her. "Not to be rude or anything…why are you here?" I asked them. Nico smirked at that and nodded. "Chiron asked us to tell you the prophecy" Percy said. Oh the proph- wait! What prophecy? "What?" Avalon and I both shouted.

"What he didn't tell you that you two are both basically part of a scary prophecy?" Percy asked with some sarcasm. When he saw our blank faces, he paled too. Annabeth and Nico both looked awkward. "What do you mean he didn't tell us" I said more calmly than I thought I could. Percy looked really nervous and scared. Huh? "V-Vi-Violet your eyes are o-orange a-and you a-are k-kinda g-glowing" Avalon gulped. My brown eyes were _orange_? Maybe it was because I was getting angry and my powers were acting up. I looked at Percy again and automatically thought about his nerves not working together…Okay that sounded creepy… Percy's eyes rolled back then he fainted. Annabeth shrieked and held Percy.

I started to slowly back away. What if I hurt my friends because I lost my temper? I was scaring myself right now. So I slowly backed of the room and ran. I ran like hell.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like my story! Please Review! I want to know what you think! PLEASE! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It was already getting dark outside. I decided I should actually do something. I've just been sitting here and thinking. I still had my backpack from the quest so I was good. I looked around for an energy bar and my iPod. I looked through my songs and found the one I wanted. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I shrugged it off. I listened to BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS and looked at the horizon. It was... Peaceful. I am still worried about the hole "fainting Percy" thing happening. I wonder if they would try and find me. A pang of guilt washed over me. What if they were attacked if they came looking for me? Or was I just being more paranoid than usual? I looked at my IPod 1:00 AM. Maybe everyone was asleep by now? I could go back to my cabin get my crap together, and then leave again.

One question kept coming back to me: was I doing the right thing. It's not like I had anything important back at camp...except for my friends. "Yes I found you!" I VERY familiar voice said from behind me. SHIT. I silently took out my sword and got into a ready position. "Okay now we can go back, come on" The voice said. I turned around then SMACK! I slammed the person to the floor and pinned them down. I pointed my sword at their throat. It was one of my nicest moves.

I looked down at the person's black eyes then - wait- what? I thought it was my "father". Yeah, but I guess his voice wasn't this high pitched…not that it was. I slowly scanned the person's face. I slapped him across the face. "Fuck! What the hell was that for?" Nico said. Yup that son of a bi- this was like the third time he had done this to me. He rubbed his bright red cheek. "You scared me!" I yelled at his face. He grinned at me and yes, I slapped him again. "WTF!" he said. I was enjoying this now. "Stop freakin grinning! I thought you were gonna kill me!" I whisper shouted. I got of him and grabbed my stuff.

"Whoa, whoa, were do you think you're going?" He said and grabbed my arm. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Don't. Touch. Me. And it's one of your business" I snarled and let go. Avalon had "taught" me that, long and painful story. I kept walking the way I as headed. "How are you going to see in the dark" Nico asked and walked with me. I rolled my eyes and took out my mini flashlight. I walked deeper into the forest. All of a sudden the trees all cleared. "What the h- OMG!" I said and looked at the clearing. It was like a movie scene. The trees circled around the clearing and the grass looked so fresh and green. Even in the moonlight the clearing looked so pretty. "Damn" Nico mumbled.

There were tiny little flowers poking out of the tall grass. I heard giggling from behind me. I turned around and found Nico being surrounded by tress. No wait, the trees- er- girls with green hair and clothes giggled. "Um… What's up tree nymphs?" Nico said causally as the "nymphs" batted their eyelashes. Nico shifted uncomfortably. "You are the son of Hades" a squeaky voice said. No dip Sherlock. It got awkward after a while. What were nymphs anyways? I coughed and all the nymphs turned toward me. All of their eyes got bigger and they all cowered away in fear. Okay then… "So-so-sorry, my lady" One said and ran back into the forest. "Excuse me; did she just say my lady?" I asked confused. "Sorry!" All of them said and ran back into the forest.

"What was that? Am I really that scary?" I asked Nico, he opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Don't answer the second question". He smirked but looked at where the nymphs disappeared. "I don't know why they ran…" He trailed off. I shrugged and walked across the clearing. The grass was really soft and smelled fresh. I sighed and kept walking. I turned my flashlight back on and the bright light led the way.

**A/N: Shorter chapter then usual… I can't really think of what else to write at this moment, so HELP! Read and Review! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Nico was still following me. And now I was starting to get freaked out. He was walking next to me and looking start ahead with his jaw tightened. It was getting a bit awkward so I decided to break it. "So, why haven't you dragged me back to camp?" I said and stopped walking. He shrugged. Of course he doesn't answer. "Aren't you going to tell me why...?" I trailed off. He sighed, "If I forced you don't you think your powers will um…I don't know kill you and me?" he turned to look at my face. I didn't answer and looked away from him.

All of a sudden my iPod started playing a song… "What the ha- OMG!" I said as I looked down at my iPod. "What?" Nico asked and stopped to look at my iPod. There was a message on the screen: Get back now! If not you shall regret it… "Um…what-ahh!" I started but was dragged in something pitch black. I didn't even finish reading the whole message. The spinning and black stopped. I was gasping for air. Then I realized I was clutching on to Nico's arm. "Sorry, where are- of course camp" I said plainly. "That message was probably from the gods or your mom. We need to get to the Big House and tell Chiron what happened" He said and dragged me with him.

"But what if the people start…" I said but was interrupted by someone squealing. "You found her!" then I was being hugged to death. "_Déjà_ _vu_, Avalon I can't breathe" I squeaked out. She let go of me. "So um… how's… P-Percy?" I asked and looked at Annabeth. "He's fine don't worry. He is in the infirmary right now" she said and smiled at me. Phew, I guess she didn't blame me for anything. I must have still looked worried because Nico said, "Don't worry it wasn't your fault. You didn't know how to keep your powers in control". I nodded and walked with Avalon to Chiron's office. Avalon kept giving me worried glances but, I ignored them.

"There you are Violet" Chiron said and pointed to a chair. The office was kind of messy. There were records (?) all over the place and I felt like I was a hippie…Anyway Chiron looked like he _was_ waiting for me. "Hi" I said at sat down in the chair. Avalon sat down on the couch and so did Nico. "So who found you? Nico?" Chiron asked and I nodded. "All right tell me what happened" and I did I told him what happened. Chiron said he just wanted to talk to Nico alone. Weird right? So I left with Avalon.

I went back to my cabin and got "refreshed". Cause you know I haven't exactly been clean… so I felt like shit. Now that I think about it, I haven't been in my cabin that much. Avalon came bursting through the door. "HI VIOLET!" She yelled and waved her arms franticly. Same old Avalon… "Sooooooo, wanna go and bother March?" Avalon said practically jumping up and down. "Ugh...sure?" I said but was already being dragged to the Aphrodite cabin.

The Aphrodite cabin was well PINK. There was practically every single shade of pink. There was music coming from inside and the smell of perfume was in the air. The cabin was not as bad as it been before Piper came along. That's what Annabeth told me anyway. Apparently no one was in the cabin. "Why would you keep the music on after you leave?" I asked Avalon. She shrugged and went in the cabin. "I want some cool nail polish…let's go and try to find it" Avalon started opening random drawers and cabinets. I feel bad for whoever finds us in here.

"Hey- what are you guys doing? ARE YOU RAIDING OUR CABIN!" March yelled at us as she walked into the cabin. Three of her other sibling were behind her with shocked faces. "N-no! We just wanted to use some nail polish and you guys weren't here" Avalon explained. "Um..Av…you do know that there are huge letters that say nail polish right there right?" March asked in a fake concerned voice. She pointed at a treasure chest like box. Everyone in the room started laughing as Avalon turned red.

We rushed out the cabin after that. March followed us to the beach. "So what was it like being kidnapped?" March asked Avalon. Avalon gave her a look that said –if you ever ask that question you will die-. We walked down the shore and just talked like old times. (Awww…that sounded boring…)

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was like a filler chappy…I need some more advise please! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I heard the sound of feet shuffling. What was going on? There was a low voice, "Vi!" it whisper shouted. Who's Vi? Oh wait, isn't my name Violet? "Vio-" I jerked awake. Deep breaths, deep breaths. I looked in front of me to see two black eyes. "Ahh!" I shrieked and fell off the bed. "Owwwww" I groaned and slowly got off the HARD ground. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…." The voice said. "Go die in a hole" Was my reply. MY brain still isn't working properly.

The room finally came into focus. I looked at the tall black figure next to me. "Nico?" I asked surprised. "Um…hehe yeah…" He said and scratched the back of his head. "Ughhhh…what do you want?" I snapped. "Emergency meeting at the Big House" He shrugged. "Now? But it's like three in the morning!" I shouted at his face. "Um…actually it's noon.." He said and pointed at the clock. I slapped my forehead. "Then why is it so dark in here?" I looked around. "Um… you are using your powers to make the light go dark?" he guessed. I could do that? COOL! I tried to think of the one day in science class about light. Something about waves…I concentrated on the waves then… "AHH! I have been blinded!" Shouted Nico and covered hid eyes.

"Whoa…the room is too light. Ah well I like it!" I shrugged and headed toward the Big House. Poor Nico was still stuck in the blinding room. I laughed and just ran. When I got to the Big House, everyone was sitting around the Ping-Pong table. I recognized on some of the people. Katie-Demeter, Travis-Hermes, Percy- Poseidon, Annabeth- Athena. Hailey- Morpheus, and a lot more. Then in a far corner was Nico…wait what? He saw my expression and smirked. Okay, then.

"There you are Violet. Have a sit." Chiron told me. I shrugged and sat next to the emo kid, Nico. "As you all know, Violet is the first daughter of Eris." NO DUH! "She received a very…unusual message on her iPod." Why was he telling everyone about that? Nico got up and stood next to Chiron. "It said: Get back now! If not you shall regret it, the gods are already unsteady. If the problem is not solved then a war shall start." Nico recited. I never heard that part. I got a tugging feeling in my stomach…here we go. The room burst into arguments. The girls were pulling each other and the boys were yelling and punching.

Even Chiron was yelling at everyone with wide eyes. Someone grabbed my arm and I jerked back. "Vi, make it stop" Nico said with a calm voice. How come he wasn't affected by my powers? I just stared blankly at him. "Come on, calm the people down" He said staring right at me. The room slowly quieted down. "O-um-what?-" all the kids were saying. Everything started to get fuzzy. Then black.

**Avalon's POV**

It's finally morning! YES! Some people would just want to go and sleep all day, but not me. My sleep is always invaded with someone else's dream. One I can control. At first it was fun…scaring the shit out of people. But now that I have seen more nightmares than ever, I don't want to dream. Thanks a lot _Dad_. (eye-roll). I was walking to the dining pavilion when I bumped into March. "Hey, March. What's up?" I asked. March looked tired-like she didn't get enough sleep. "Ugh-I've been having the same dream for like a week. I know its tiring to tell me something though." She explained. Saying that all Aphrodite girls are stupid was a stereotype. March was one of the most mature and advice giver I have ever met.

Sure some the girls were the not the sharpest knifes. Half of the cabin were smart, not Athena smart, but smart. My cabin was cozy I guess. Two sisters that's it. After what happened with *shudder* Kyle. The sky looked depressed today. It has never rained since I've been here. Huh. "Do you think it's gonna rain?" I asked March. She looked up at the sky. "IDK…It's never rained". We walked past the Big House and heard screaming. Wasn't Violet in there? "AHHH!" Kelly the Iris cabin leader yelled and walked out. March and I looked at each other.

Violet came sprinting outside just as lightning struck. "Shit" She said and skipped away. "Okay…why did all that just happen?" March asked. I shrugged and turned just in time to see Nico. "Hey, EMO KID!" I screamed and Nico stopped walking. "I'm not EMO!" He screamed at me. I just laughed at him. March sighed, "What's up with Violet?". Nico looked at us sadly, "New prophecy equals mew enemies".

**A/N: Hey people! It's been a long time. I was busy and had slight writers block…:P sorry? I REALLY WANT SOME REVIEWS! PLEASEEE! I want to know if people like my story…maybe some feedback even? IDC what you say , just say something!**

**Violet**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Violet POV

I woke up to the sound of lightening. The meeting was still going on and everyone was calmer now. Nico looked at me with concern but I shrugged it off_. 'Get out'_ a voice said. Huh? I looked around...no one was looking at me_. 'Get out'_ the same voice told me. My gut told me to listen. So I got up and everyone turned toward me. Damn hate when that happens. I started to feel uncomfortable. "Um..." I said and ran out. Right was I walked out lightning struck? "Shit!" I ran faster and faster. I really didn't know where I was going.

My gut just told me to turn and I turned. In the corner of my eye I saw Nico talking with Avalon and March. I ran into Sophia, daughter of Apollo. "Hey did you hear you have a new prophecy?" "What?" "Um...Yea I heard part of it something about new enemies..." When did all that happen? Probably when I passed out Rachel came... why doesn't anyone tell me anything! (Well expect for Sophia).

_ 'Go to your cabin'_ there's that voice again...I've heard it before! It was a few weeks ago. Can't remember it...ugh whatever. "VI!" Nico yelled behind me. "What do you want" I asked him. He panted for a while...hehe...like a dog... "Why did you-pant- run out li-pant- ke that?" He asked. "A voice told me" Wow that sounded crazy. It sounded better in my head.

"A voice..?" Nico have me a look. Now I really felt like Maximum Ride. You know the girl with wings and a voice? But, I've heard the voice before...I just can't place it. "Um yea...I feel like I've heard it before" I explained. Nico nodded "Sometimes our immortal parents like to give us help" He explained. "That's the thing the voice is a man not a women" I said.

"Maybe it's the same person that sent you the message?" He asked. How was that possible? I thought only gods could talk to you in your head. So the voice was a god? _'No you know me'_ the voice said. I yelled in surprise. "Sorry the voice just spoke" I told Nico.

"VIOLET MAYBLE ARMALION!" What's up with people and yelling my name? "I think that's Avalon" I said and walked out. Avalon ad March had their hands on their hips. Their POed faces were on. "Ah...shit?" I said and ran back into the cabin.

You don't want to be near them when they are pissed off. "Oh no what did you do now?" Nico asked. My mouth hung open. "What you just assume I did something?" I looked at him. He smirked. Whatever I don't need that brat right now. "Violet! Tell us what happened!" March demanded. "What do mean?" I asked. Avalon rolled her eyes and stood in front of me. "Armalion, tell me what happened". I have to give Avalon some credit; she can be scary when she needs to be. They probably wanted to know about the prophecy. It's not like I don't know it or anything (sarcasm). "I don't know ask emo boy" I said and pointed at Nico. Nico glared at me. "See I told you were emo! Well tell us what happened!" Avalon snickered. "Can't tell you it's too important" Nico shot back.

"Um shouldn't I know my own prophecy?" I asked Nico. Avalon and March looked at me with shock. "Do we have another quest?" Avalon asked bouncing with excitement. "I hate those things…I smell bad in quests" March scrunched up her noise. "I just wanted to be in camp…" I trailed off.

**A/N: Hey! Long time since update . I just want some reviews! Please? **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Violet's POV

"No…I don't think we will have another quest" Nico said. "We? So that means Nico is in the prophecy too!" I observed. Nico looked confused then angry. March and Avalon were laughing at his expression. "March!" another Aphrodite girl yelled. She walked over to us and acted too innocent as soon as she saw Nico. Such a flirt (eye-roll). "So anyways did you tell them, Mar?" March cringed at the sound of "Mar".

"No I didn't yet… and don't call me Mar" she told her sister. "Ugh do I have to everything? Anyways we are having a bonfire tonight. It's going to be like a dance and everything!" She started jumping up and down. March slapped her forehead and dragged her sister to their cabin.

"Great now I have to socialize" Avalon said with a sly smile. "Oh no! What are you going to do?" I asked since she had just flashed her "I like pranking people smile". "Oh, nothing just chill" Yeah totally, cause that didn't sound suspicious at ALL. A boy our age started to walk in our direction. He said blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked like an Athena kid but that didn't seem right. "Av do you know that boy there?" I pointed him out.

Avalon blushed, "Um…yeah..." I feel a crush alert here. I cocked my eyebrow at her. "That's James, son of Hephaestus. We have been talking…" She said and turned redder. I grinned at her as James reached us. "Hi Avalon. Um…I was wondering…um…if you..?" He asked nervously.

"What?" Avalon asked. "Want to be my date to the bonfire-dance-thingy?" He said this time with more confidence. Avalon looked confused at first then said, "Yeah, pick me up at 7". I don't know how she could sound so calm after that. She didn't even stumble up her words.

He smiled then ran away. "OMG! Avalon has a date! A DATE!" I said and running around her. She blushed "That means you have to have a date too". I stopped running and gave her a look. "Why?"

"Cause then I won't feel bad if I leave you alone"

"Are you implying something?"

"Maybe I am"

"You are too weird for your own good"

Someone cleared their throat. Oh I forgot Nico was here the whole time. "Uh…um yeah…I'll just go now…" He said slowly then ran to his cabin. "Poor guy, you scared him away" Avalon snickered. "No I think that was you" I said back.

"Omigawd! Don't you get it?" She said.

"Get what?"

"You are so dense"

"Why?"

She slapped her forehead, "He was trying to ask you out"

"He was?"

"Yeah didn't you see how nervous he looked?"

"No"

"You're impossible"

"I know"

I was sitting at the pier and doing nothing. Yay, fun. I had nothing else to do so here I am. I wonder if the voice will ever come back. Tell me advice or maybe mislead me…._I would never mislead you. _What the hell? Uh… _You can trust me sweetheart. _That sounded like a kidnapper. _Yes, well I'm just trying to help you. _Um, right.

"Hey, Vi" Nico said behind me. "Ahh! You scared me…again" I said annoyed. He smiled. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me?" Huh, I guess he was going to ask me out. "Sure I'd love to" I replied. "Really? I thought you would say no" He said. Wow. "Why?"

"I thought you were going one of those girls like just-be-friends-shit" He had a annoyed look on his face.

"Happen to you before?" I asked a little bit sad.

He looked at me, "Once".

"Oh, what happened?"

"She started dating my other friend"

"That's so nice."

He scoffed, "Why couldn't she just tell me that she didn't like me, geez"

"She didn't want to hurt your feelings and who was she?"

"Amy"

"The Iris girl?"

"Yeah"

"So, what are doing down here?" I changed the subject.

"Just spending some nice quality time with my best friend and maybe girlfriend" He smiled.

"Maybe girlfriend?"

"What you might not want to be my girlfriend…"

"Right and my name is Kate"

We both laughed. The dinner bell rang and we raced each other there. It was tie again…

_**A/N:**_** Yeah, yeah, I know the dance idea has been done so many times. But just wait for some drama….. R&R! It's been a while **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

"Ugh…so much to do. I'm overwhelmed" March said and plopped down on the grass. "Why what's making you so tired?" Avalon said dramatically. March gave her an exasperated look, "It's the day of the dance and we had to clean and set up and stuff" We started to laugh. "Hey guys" James and Nico came over. "Why are you laughing so much?" Nico asked. "March said stuff" I explained (not really). They both gave us looks. We just laughed harder.

_Have fun while you can sweetie. _Ugh, you again. "-right, Violet?" Avalon asked. "Huh? Oh sure…" I replied. Nico raised his eyebrows. _Voice,_ I mouthed. He nodded. What do you mean? I asked the voice. _You shall see. _Excuse me? _You shouldn't trust me. _Um…you are the one that told me that I could trust you right? _Haha, yes. _This voice has problems. _Yes, yes, I do. Oh yes…I'll be attacking your camp tonight…any minute actually. _Oh no. "Shit!" I said out loud.

Everyone looked at me confused. "Ugh…I have to see Chiron. Come on Nico" I dragged him with me to the big house. "What's happening?" He asked. Now I was desperately trying to find Chiron. "The voice said that he was going to attack camp" I said quickly. "Chiron! Camp is going to get attacked and soon!" I shouted across the room. Chiron popped out of nowhere, "WHAT?" He said and ran to his office.

His voice started booming across camp. "We are about to be attacked, get armed. This is not a drill".

The camp erupted in screams and panicked running. You would after doing this many times, it would be organized but no. In the middle of all the chaos, I saw Avalon standing wide-eyed a dagger hanging from her belt loops. March was clinging to her arm and wearing a mask, carrying a decorative shield, and holding a full sized sword with the other hand. She seemed to be having a heart attack.

Nico surprised me by taking my hand. I decided to let him. The terror of the moment only hit me when Chiron came into the room holding our armor. Nico got heaviest looking armor and gave me one too. It was heavy alright. "That's it? I don't even know how the hell to walk in these damn things!" but he just shrugged and walked away.

Campers were spread out throughout the camp in small groups. Each group had a group leader, like we were doing a project in third grade. The leader had a walkie-talkie and was to report about the situation of the area they were watching every five minutes. My group consisted of Nico, who was the team leader, March, and two other buff guys i didn't know.

I suddenly felt bad for Avalon. After the whole Kyle thing, she never really talked to anyone besides March and I, and sometimes Nico and James (duh). Avalon was probably alone and scared shitless in a group of total strangers. "Vi, the people in Avalon's group are calling you" Nico informed me. Sigh.

Avalon's POV

I was alone and scared shitless in a group of total strangers. There were two guys who constantly flipped their hair like some Justin Bieber cult members and two girls, one with more muscles then i had ever seen in my life, and the other was thin as paper and as fragile as a china plate. The machete she was holding made me think twice about approaching her though.

I have no idea how I got elected team leader right then. I sure didn't feel very leaderish, standing there shaking so hard that I couldn't even tell if I had peed my pants. Oh, please no pee! There is only so much I can handle; war, homesickness, the dance most likely being canceled, and to top it off, I haven't cooked or watched South Park in over a month (they won't let me into the kitchen and the Wi-Fi is shitty). Whatever happened tonight, I just hoped that in the end I would still has my guitar intact if not my self-respect.

My team looked at me for directions. "What? It's not like I choose to be the leader! I don't even know what to do!" I yelled. They started to panic. "Shit! What now?" One of the Beibers asked. They tried to stay calm but failed… "Are you guys ok here?" Violet came sprinted toward us. She didn't notice the big ass hellhound coming her way. "HELLHOUND!" the skinny girl shouted. "OK! Don't just stand there help me!" Violet told my group.

Everyone scrambled and the hellhound decided to come toward me. The muscle girl plunged a word into its back and then yellow dust. "Alright, all of you go and help others! It's not like you can help around this area." Violet ordered. "Avalon, stay". She makes me sound like a dog.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**Violet POV**

"Retreat!" A booming deep voice went over camp. "Who was that?" I asked. "Hey, Av you have a walkie-talkie?" She nodded and handed it over. "Violet. Anybody see that guy?" I asked into it. "Kevin. Yeah, but it's just an iris message" Kevin said. An IM? You've got to be kidding me. Slowly but surely the enemies all left camp. Wow. "OK. Cabin leaders to the Big House" Chiron ordered. Ugh. Another meeting? Great.

Nico and Avalon both dragged me to the Big House. "Alright. That was simply an unexpected attack that ended quicker than I thought. Kevin do you remember the man in the message?" Chiron started. Kevin nodded and went to stand next to him. "He looked like he was in his late forties. Uh…he looked like Violet in some ways" he concluded. Fuck. It had to be him again. "Ah, thank you for that information. You are all dismissed" Chiron said.

"I can't believe that that just happened" Avalon mumbled to her cabin. I slowly walked over to my cabin in confusion. Out of nowhere a high pitched scream echoed. Like in those dramatic horror movies. Sophia (from Apollo's cabin) came sprinted down, past my cabin, and toward the Big House. I followed since -well we are friends. She started sobbing half-way there. That's not good. "CHIRON! She's dead!" She managed through her sobs.

"Who?" several people asked concerned. "Summer! My sister! She's just dead!" She sobbed more. I went over and hugged her. She sobbed into my t-shirt with shaky breaths. "Where is Summer?" Chiron asked calmly and softly. "Right here!" Kevin said and appeared with a motionless Summer in his arms. There were a few gasps. She looked like she was asleep but a lot more pale.

Kevin looked depressed and talked in a melancholy way. "She was like this in her bed". Chiron made everyone go back to their cabins so he could "inspect" Summer. I stayed where I was in shock. How can an innocent girl just die? "Are you okay? You look sick" March said and linked arms with me. We both watched silently as Summer was carried into the Big House.

**Nico POV**

_Buzzzzz._ That was the sound I've been hearing. The sound of death anyways. I had to find someone to explain to me what was going on… "Hey, Vi" I smiled at her. Looked pale, like she had just seen a ghost. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She slowly turned toward me, "Summer just dropped dead." What? That explains the buzzing noise. "How did she die?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Come on maybe you tell how she died." She dragged me toward the Big House. Not that I minded…right well anyway. "Kevin found her so yeah…ask him" Violet looked uncomfortable. Maybe she didn't like dead people, I mean who does? Summer was lying on a bed with Kevin sitting next to her. Chiron noticed me and nodded. "Can you tell?" he asked me.

I touched Summer's hand and I saw the vision of how she died. "It's blank… I'm not getting anything at all" I told everyone in the room. "You can go back to your cabin. I have to talk to Kevin" Chiron dismissed us. Violet and I slowly walked back toward the crowd. Everyone was still there and some looked frozen. "Go back to your cabins!" I told everyone. They all started at me blankly.

"You heard him! Back to the cabins!" Annabeth yelled over the panicking newbies. Percy and Annabeth came over to us. "What happened?" Percy asked me. "Couldn't get anything" I mumbled. Que awkward silence. "Why don't we all just go sit together…somewhere?" Annabeth suggested.

"I have to go see Avalon. See you guys later" Violet said and ran toward Avalon's cabin. Well, might as well follow her. I don't want to be the awkward third wheel…

**A/N: That was an awkward chapter… eh Review? **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**Violet's POV**

Avalon and her siblings were sleeping. At like four? I don't know why. "Hey, Vi" Nico said from behind me. I pointed to the sleeping cabin. "Um…let's go somewhere else?" he suggested. We slowly walked toward the beach. Summer was over in a month. I sighed, "So much has happened in the past two months!"

"Yeah, I wonder how Summer died though…" Nico trailed off. Summer died? Oh wait, he meant the sweet girl I never meet…I'm so terrible forgetting someone like that!

"Hey!" A voice said from behind us. We both turned to find Kevin. His eyes were blood-shot and he looked pale. "Are feeling okay?" I asked him concerned. He nodded. "Chiron says to not go anywhere tonight" Then he just walked away. "That's never good" Nico said bluntly. "No shit" I responded.

That night I couldn't sleep. I had a feeling something was going to happen. For demigods that's nothing good. I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out of my bed (making a lot of noise and grumbling about how cold it was). I decided to get out of my stuffy cabin. I know you must be thinking, are u crazy? Well…yea I'm crazy.

Camp is scary at night especially when you see someone walking in the distance and you get a weird feeling in your stomach. I looked closely at the figure. It was a boy…that was walking mindlessly around. That is not normal. How was he walking without Harpies attacking him like crazy?

"You should not be out" I almost screamed but then I saw Avalon. I saw the boy in the distance stop. "Crap! Come in!" I pulled her into my cabin. "What was that about?" She asked.

"There was a guy walking outside!"

"So? Oh didn't Chiron say not to?"

"Yea and there were no Harpies attacking him"

"Harpies? Like those ugly things with wings?"

I almost rolled my eyes, only Avalon.

"So Avalon, why were** you** outside?"

"I was coming over here"

"Why?"

"I had this dream and I was being controlled and that NEVER happens."

"What happened in the dream?"

"I saw Kevin and Nico. Yeah I didn't get at first…Then I saw you there too. But, Kevin as sort of like a hologram. You guys were talking to him and then he turned into this girl that looked like Nico. Then I didn't see anything. Until…um…Apollo appeared."

"Apollo?"

"He told me that the dream was a gift or something"

"Why was your whole cabin sleeping at four?"

"We all just had this like weird feeling that we should dream..?" It came out as a question.

Avalon smiled weakly at me and looked around my cabin. "Your cabin is so clean" She whined. "Thanks, I try" I smiled back at her.

Av decided she was going to "sleepover". We both fell asleep; knowing that someone we trusted was near us.

**Kevin POV**

I missed Summer. She was my best friend, you know that one person you actually understood? I was walking out by the beach. Probably not the smartest idea, but that wasn't what I was worrying about. I felt like I was being watched.

I took out my sword and did a three-sixty turn. There was a shadow that didn't belong to anyone. "Who are you?" I asked the shadow. Ἁρποκρατες. Crap.

**A/N: AHHH! Long time! I'm soo sorry! Thanks toeveryone that's been adding me to their favorite story list! I love you too! Hahaha Please give me ANY reviews for all I care it could just say "Hi" Just some reviews please! Then I will post another chappie up! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Violet's POV**

Today was the worst day ever. I could barely standup or keep my eyes open. I was that tired. Breakfast was so slow I don't remember if I ate or not. "Violet!" someone yelled at me. Huh…people must really like to yell my name. "I was wondering when you would wake up!" This voice sounded way too happy for this morning.

I looked up to see Sophia. Oh. She hasn't smiled like that in a long time. "Well, you look like a zombie" she pointed at me face. "Ughmert" was all I said. "Hehe don't worry, I'll have Nico come over to bring you back to life" She smirked at my horrified and embarrassed expression.

"Hey! I was looking for Kevin…have you seen him?" March asked and sat down next to me. I shook my head. I really don't need to talk right now. "So…guess what today is?" March almost yelled. "Zombie Day?" Sophia snickered. "So close! Its-" March was cut off by Avalon. She had dragged herself all the way here. "Freakin dreams…couldn't sleep!" She complained. I looked at her and she practically screamed, "What the hell happened to you?" I stuck my tongue out.

Just then Chiron walked in, "Attention! Everyone I just wanted to inform you that Kevin is missing. No one has seen him since yesterday". The entire hall looked shocked and confused. Nico ran in panting like crazy. "Kevin-_pant_-is-_pant_-unconscious-_gasp_-on the beach-_pant_" He gushed out. "Cabin leaders only! Follow me" Chiron ordered. Avalon and I both got up and walked toward the group. Nico fell in step with us but didn't say anything but nod.

"What happened?" Avalon gasped. We looked ahead to see Harpies surrounding Kevin. "They think he's dead and that they will get to eat him" Chiron said too calmly. Avalon and I looked horrified. Chiron put Kevin on his back and ordered some of us to stay and investigate. While the others went to the Big House.

"Someone has to be doing all this!" Avalon exclaimed when we were in the infirmary. Chiron looked at her as if to say continue. "In my dreams one person always shows up and they seem to…blend in? Yeah" Everyone looked thoughtful. "We could ask Kevin when he wakes up" Percy suggested. Everyone agreed.

When Kevin actually woke up the whole thing was interesting . Kevin didn't look like the usual him. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were glazed instead of the normal hazel color. Nico shivered next to me and gave him a questioning look. "He doesn't have a soul…" He whispered to me. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. "What?" I hissed at him. "Just act normally" He whispered back. "Kevin you're awake!" I said happily. Kevin looked at me with a confused face then he slowly smiled…or tried to. "Hey guys" He said his voice deeper than usual. OK, this is getting creepy…

Chiron dismissed us so that he could talk to Kevin. As soon as we were out of there I turned to Nico. "He doesn't have a soul?" I questioned. Avalon looked shocked and turned to Nico too.

**Nico's POV**

"He doesn't have a soul" I answered Violet. "I think he might be possessed because no mortal can live without a soul" I explained further. Vi and Avalon looked stunned. "Who would possess him?" Vi questioned. I shrugged "Any immortal really".

"Hmm…could have been a minor god? Maybe they aren't quiet down with the second Titan War?" Avalon guessed. "Could be" I answered. I looked up to see Kevin walking out of the infirmary. "If he is an immortal I don't think he would know all of Kevin's personal life right?" I was kinda asking. "True…Let's try to find out!" Violet suggested and walked (more like skipped-what happened to her crappy mood?).

I followed her (more like hid with Avalon) and listened in to their conversation. "So, what happened to you? Do you remember?" Violet was asking. "Um… I was walking down the beach…" Kevin started. The real Kevin never talked like that…he always kept his cool no matter what.

"Oh…but did you like see anyone?" What was Vi doing!

"Errr…" Kevin said

"Come on you can tell me!"

"Uh… why should I tell you?" Obviously whoever the person was they didn't know how to act.

"We are like best friends remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Okay this was way too easy.

"So?"

"I don't remember anything…sorry…uh…Violet" He said Violet in a voice that scared the shit out of me.

"Oh ok…" Violet has started backing away.

"Violet…where are you going?" Again "Kevin" used the same tone.

"Um..uh I have to go talk to N-Nico" She looked scared of Kevin and his eyes glowing red. That bastard.

**A/N: Uh…yup I'm a horrible person that hasn't been updating…Since its break I have a lot of time in my hands and you do too probably! That means you can review and I can write more!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Violet's POV**

Kevin was really scaring me. His glazed eyes had started to turn redder and redder. He was looking at me with a puppy face but the evil version of it. "Uhh" I kept stuttering. I ended up turning around and running away. _Thud! _I smacked right into Nico's hard chest. "Vi" He said while his hard eyes softened. I looked behind me to see a frozen Avalon with huge eyes.

"Stay away from him" Nico told me and walked around me to Kevin. "Ni-" He was already talking to Kevin. In the corner of my eye I could see some campers eying us. This is not going to end well. "I usually don't like to talk", "Kevin" said. His voice was like nails on a chalk board but worse. The voice sounded really hoarse like how you sound when you lose your voice. It was scaring me.

"You see" , Kevin was hissing at Nico. Nico looked like he was going to punch him. "What do you mean you don't talk much?" I asked slowly and cautiously. "You should be careful with that mouth of yours" He responded. Nico gave me side-ways glance. "I am not your precious…_Kevin_" I almost fainted when he started to…shift. His back was arched in the oddest angle. His bones were making weird noises while cracking.

Nico started to back away dragging me with him. The campers that were watching us screamed and ran. "What the f-" Nico began when Kevin turned into a…five year old? "Um…" I began but shut up when the kid glared at me. "I am a god." Nico and I looked at each other. We both bowed, no need to get on the bad side of a god. I looked up to see that the kid was shocked. "Yo-You bowed to me" He almost whispered.

"Well you are a god, right?" I asked. I understood from his expression that he was grateful. He must have been a minor god no one really knew about. The little god nodded at me. "Err…I am sorry but-"Nico was saying but the god said, "I am Harpocrates." Didn't Summer mention him before? I knew this guy but I just didn't know from where… "The God of silence?" Avalon asked from behind us.

**Avalon's POV**

Harpocrates. I saw him in a dream. My father had "warned" me about him you could say. He was a god from the Ancient Egyptians and the Greeks took him in too. "Yes, I am" He said and looked up at me. I managed a weak smile. I could be nice when I wanted to. "How can we help you?" Nico asked the god. Harpocrates smiled a shy smile. "You see Summer wasn't just Apollo's daughter…in fact she was not a child of Apollo" .

**A/N: Yay another chapter! So how is this story? I think im almost done like maybe put to 24 chapters…hmm…tell me what you think please! Read and Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Violet's POV**

"She wasn't his daughter?" Avalon repeated. The god nodded. "Erm… then was she your daughter?" I asked. Harpocrates shook his head, " She wasn't a demigod she was a blessed one". I looked at Nico who shrugged back. By now the campers had started to come back with more people. Chiron was with the crowd. "What is going on here- Harpocrates?" Chiron asked surprised.

"Yes, it is me. I am here to tell you about Summer. I must leave soon- well before Zeus hears about me." Chiron looked confused and surprised. "Would you like to go to the Big House?" Harpocrates declined and turned toward us again. "Do you know about the Blessed One?" We all shook our heads.

"I am sure Chiron well tell you now. I must go, it was a pleasure meeting you all" Harpocrates said. We all turned away as he flashed a blinding light and was gone. I stared at the space where he was standing. What happened to Kevin? Nico read my mind and asked Chiron. "Perhaps he is with Summer now", he answered and walked toward the Big House. "Call all cabin leaders too" he added.

"This is happening way too calmly", Avalon pointed out. "Let's hurry it up and get to the Big House" I said. She was right though.

Everyone was gathered around the table. "All right. I think you should all know about the Blessed One" Chiron began. Biggest understatement of the day. "I can't believe you kept this from us" Percy started. Almost everyone rolled their eyes. Percy always complained about things he didn't know. "Yes I am very sorry about that. Every ten years the gods chose one god to 'bless' a mortal. This time they chose Summer because she had some god-blood in her. Every blessed one always has a mission. Summer didn't have time to finish her mission though…Kevin was her protector, I would say." He finished.

Everyone was silent. "How long has the gods been doing that?" Annabeth asked. "A few hundred years…it's pretty recent" Chiron answered. "Wait…you said she didn't finish her mission. Is that bad?" Nico asked. Him and his smart questions. "Ah yes. The mission is already accomplished by Avalon." We all turned towards her. "Wh-What?" She asked her eyes getting bigger.

"You recognized a minor god and gave him his pride back. For all we know that one thing could have started another war" Chiron explained. Avalon smiled a weak smile at us. "Well, that is all you may all go".

"Good job, Av" I said and patted her hair. "Today was the longest day ever." Nico sighed and walked with us. "I want to sleep" Avalon said. "You always want to sleep and dream or whatever you Morpheus kids do" I told her. She waved and walked to her cabin.

"I think I'll go and hang out in my cabin." I said to Nico. "Bye" he said. I started walking away but decided I wanted to hug him. "Thanks" I breathed as he put his arms around me. I swear I could feel him smiling.

**A/N: Another chappie! For the people who reviewed I know this chapter is short and so was my other one…but I didn't want to make them long so yeah…I will try and update sooner but until then ENJOY! (and review) I love cheesy moments don't you?**


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

**Avalon's POV  
**  
Ah. Relaxing on the beach with a book and my iPod is always awesome. James was sitting next to me doing whatever he was doing. After the whole Kevin drama everyone's been relaxing. I like this way actually. James says that we should always enjoy these breaks. Apparently after the Titan war 2 this is what happened.

I'm gonna miss camp. Summers over in a week. Violet and I decided to go back to Chicago. I wonder how Cammie is or my parents? "Hey Av?" James asked, I glanced at him. "You wanna help me make a magical bracelet for you?"  
"Weird way of asking if I want a bracelet but why not" he grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back

**Violets POV**

"What do you want to do?" Nico asked me for the hundredth time. I sighed, " I told you! Anything you want!"

"Oh. Have you ridden the Pegasus?"

"Nope" I answered. Nico had his evil grin on. "Oh no you do-HOLY HADES!" I screamed as we shadow traveled. Dammit. "I hate you" I mumbled.

"Then why are we dating?" He asked sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue at him. "I thought I should just experience it" I snapped back.

We were closer to the stables. He gaped at me, "So you're using me!" I shook my head at him. "No, so what didn't Percy say that the Pegasus runs from you every time you try to ride them?"

He glared at me. "Well is it true?" I asked him. "Yea…But! One of them actually likes me so…yea" he answered back. "Is it dead?" "No" I smiled to myself.

"Okay, so this is Shadow. Stop grinning its getting creepy. How about we both ride together?" Nico asked. I nodded. He got on the horse and then offered me a hand. This was so cheesy. I shrugged and pulled myself up too.

_SO that's the end…Sorry if you were expecting more Thank you to everyone that has read my story/ favorite it/ reviewed/and put it on alert. I hope you guys enjoyed my story! This is like the first story I have every started and ended so you should be proud Thanks again! _

_-VA_


End file.
